Poison
by The Soul Cake Duck
Summary: Itachi is Deidara's Poison. Dedicated to Bibochan, my Sasori-danna. Song-fic. Yaoi. Spoilers for Deidara's history.


_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice_

When they first met Deidara was just a freelancing terrorist who had left the Stone after blowing up the Kage's tower; killing all inside. Itachi was supposed to evaluate his skills and induct him into Akatsuki if he was worthy. Deidara was being pursued by several teams of ANBU at the time; the Uchiha cut then down in a lightning dance of sharp blades and ruthless red eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things Deidara had ever seen.

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
_

Then the Uchiha had tested him by putting him through the nightmare realm of the Tsukiyomi, for seventy-two imagined hours he had been put through the worst physical and mental torture imaginable. When he had returned to his senses he hated Itachi for doing it, agreeing to join the organization if only to avoid a repeat performance. For the entire meeting the Uchiha had just been a gleam of scarlet eyes under the shade of the straw hat and above the tall collar the hid his face.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

It wasn't until years later that he finally saw Itachi's face for the first time. Their teams were both at base, resting up from difficult missions when Deidara had gone into the headquarters living room and seen a cloak-less, hatless Uchiha Itachi. He looked angelic, hair drawn into a low ponytail and eyes their natural obsidian. Slender and lightly muscled, Deidara was lost for a moment in alabaster skin and soft-looking lips._  
_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
_

Deidara was enthralled by Itachi, and the Uchiha stayed on the same page of the book he was reading for the entire time he felt the blonde's eyes on him. When he finally did turn the page he heard a squeak at his sudden movement and felt Deidara's chakra getting farther and farther away. A bemused smirk came to Itachi's lips, cute little blondes shouldn't be left unescorted, the smirk became predatory and the Sharingan spun into his eyes.

_You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
_

It went on like that, Itachi allowing Deidara to stumble upon him or deliberately putting himself in the blonde's path. The artist getting more flustered each time. Deidara found himself obsessing about the Uchiha, thinking things about Itachi that went beyond the bounds of propriety for comrade association.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught_

Until, one night, when Deidara had seemingly cornered the former leaf ninja and asked him just '_what the hell, un?' _was going on. Itachi had leaned forward and kissed Deidara, something that shocked the artist speechless. And Itachi had taken advantage of the blonde's lack of clear thought process to pin him against the wall and kiss him until he responded, which he did._  
_

_Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

Deidara gasped and moaned as the Uchiha scraped his teeth lightly over the blonde's pulse point. The two Akatsuki moved their activities to the artist's room, dropping their cloaks on the floor and shedding the rest of their clothes on the way to the bed. Itachi's hair tie came undone and Deidara noticed that his long raven locks were as soft as silk, sticking to the back of Itachi's neck and making him shiver when they brushed over his skin._  
_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

Itachi mapped Deidara's body with his hands and mouth and teeth, the blonde writhing under him with each new discovery. Sensitive spots were memorized and revisited. They were both painfully aroused, painfully needy of each other. The agonized whimpers and needful keening noises that Deidara was making were the most beautiful sounds Itachi had ever heard._  
_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

Their tenuous hold on rational thought was soon lost as Itachi took Deidara with reckless abandon, the blonde screaming his completion and clinging to the Uchiha with all of his strength. They repeated their lusty rhythm, each time being wracked by the torturous mix of pain and pleasure it brought them. An all-consuming heat tore through the both of them; they finally exhausted each other and were left as limp and lifeless as dolls, flush against one another in a tangle of limps and euphoria._  
_

_You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

When they could finally move again the Uchiha made no move to leave, instead Itachi just pressed himself more closely to Deidara, enjoying the warmth of another.

Deidara realized that he didn't want Itachi to leave, even after all that the other had put him through. The artist just sighed, and realized that Itachi smelled wonderful._  
_

_Poison_

* * *

End.

Heh, I just couldn't resist ending it on an odd note. I think Itachi really would smell good, like fire and jasmine or something.

For Bibochan! I finally posted it, after much agonizing over song choice and so forth.

The song is 'Poison' by Alice Cooper.

I own nothing.

R&R, if you please!

Flames will be danced around naked in an attempt to summon Kyuubi.

Cake-chan


End file.
